Talk:Armor types
I'm worried that building a page like this, with just lists and lists of info, is going to make it grow very large over time. Would a better idea not be to have Necromancer Armor, Warrior Armor etc.? Maybe even a page for each set of armor might make more sense in the long run... ---- Restructured this page to not be crazy. Here's my proposed template for this stuff: Description General text description + image of the armor in its -default coloration- Stats The list of stats at each iteration of the armor (i.e. 30, 45, 51, 60) Usage This is the kind of environments/player styles it's good for Customisation Color combinations that look particular interesting? Possibly also something with runes NPCs that craft it * (begin list of npcs; link to the NPC) NPCs that will trade for it * (begin list of npcs; link to the NPC) look alright? left anything out? Nunix :That looks fine Nunix, except I don't like how there's now an Armor: Namespace. I think a better way of doing this would be to have Armor/Ascetics and Armor/Dragon or something, or even Dragon_Armor LordBiro/Talk 20:24, 7 Jun 2005 (EST) Soo.. instead of a title of "Armor:Dragon" we'd name it.. "Armor/Dragon"? That seems fundamentally the same to me, did I miss something? XD I like having a qualifier in front of it since then these pages can be organised according to general sets. I dunno, it's definitely not set in stone, just wanted to get a page for this up (and Talk:Main Page is getting a bit crowded). ..actually, oh. I kinda see what you mean. Talk: is a special thing, don't muck it up with whatever new Armor: or Update:, etc? I can dig that (though verify this before I go around changing things ;) Nunix :Yeah that's basically what I mean. Armor/Something implies that Something is part of the Armor article, whereas Armor:Something implies that Armor is a project, and Something is an article. Like GuildWiki:Style & Formatting, GuildWiki isn't an actual page, its a project. GuildWiki:Style & Formatting/Skills is a skill specialisation of the style & formatting article, but style & formatting is not a specialisation of the guildwiki article... does that help? lol LordBiro/Talk 00:04, 15 Jun 2005 (EST) ::My wiki fu isn't that strong, but I don't think it's actually a namespace but just something with a colon in the name. I think an admin has to actually make a namespace and if you just make an article with a colon in the name, it's just in the main namespace and happens to have a colon. There's no Special:Namespaces, but if you go to your preferences -> search options, armor doesn't show up as a namespace even though there are some Armor:something articles now. That being said, I think the right way to go is to make an armor category and place the types in it, like how quests, locations, skills, and a lot of other things are now. --Fyren 12:00, 29 Jun 2005 (EST) ---- I think the statistics nomenclature that is used for armor (#/#/#) should be explained, if not here, then somewhere more appropriate. – Quoth 12:22, 14 Jun 2005 (EST) How armor works As far as I can tell (And I may well be pulling at straws), each "Area" (Ascalon, Mountains 1/2, Kryta, Jungle) has an armor vendor, as well as a set of collectors. Each vendor sells armor of standard types, with an armor factor that is unique to that vendor. Certain armors are also naturally higher armor factor (Dragon, Wyvern, etc...). Other armors have different improvements (Gladiator has energy bonuses, Knight has damage reduction). The Collectors give you "Basic" armor with ~+50% armor factor. I think that basic bit of info needs to be cleaned up, and then the vendors and the bonuses put into tables for better readability. -Kathryn Maulhammer